A Christmas Carol
by doctorwho29
Summary: A modern retelling of Dickens' classic tale
1. Marley's Ghost

**A Christmas Carol is a classic written by Charles Dickens. It addresses social ills, spiritual matters, Holiday traditions, and all done in a very pleasing literary package. The book causes one to laugh and cry and learn to hope for the good in humanity. I will be using this story to tribute the genius of this man and will be using the same chapter titles and major story beats (in my own way of course). Instead of chapters, Dickens called them staves as in sheet music and in support of the title. This will be a combination of the classic book, various adaptations of it preceding this one, and my own imagination. I have struggled over certain plot points and I apologize over any inadvertent inaccuracies. I hope this turns out well in the end.**

 **I hope that my retelling can do the class tale of Ebenezer Scrooge justice and that it will be a tale that all who read it can enjoy. I also ask God's blessing on this task. He is the One who gave me my talent and I'm planning to use many Biblical ideals in my narrative.**

 **And now on with the story!**

* * *

 _Stave One_

Marley's Ghost

"Marley is dead"

"What?"

"I said that Marley is dead. As dead as a doornail"

"Oh yes. Although I don't know what's particularly dead about a door nail. Maybe a coffin nail should be used in the phrase instead?"

"Possibly

The speakers were a pair of men who were sitting at a table on a street corner. It was Christmas Eve and they had just set up there to collect money from the early morning crowd for their church charity drive. There were many such groups sent out to strategic points around the city but these two men felt they had drawn the shortest straw of all. The corner building behind them was a law firm with the words "Scrooge and Marley" displayed on the door despite the fact that Mr. Marley had been dead for several years. Mr. Scrooge could easily afford to move to a more prestigious location but didn't seem to want to use the money that would be involved.

"The cheapskate doesn't even want to shell out to remove his late partners name from the door. I guess that's what made me mention Marley. I was just sort of thinking out loud, you know." He shuddered and turned his back to the door in question "Why did we get sent here? Is the Lord testing us?"

"Shush. I'm sure Scrooge isn't all bad…deep, deep, down that is."

"Are you kidding? Some of his so called court victories still send shivers down my spine. I mean that man will take any case, literally anything that comes along as long as the price is right. I can't believe that abortion related lawsuit even came to court and then to have Scrooge guide things to that despicable sentence!" The speaker shivered and his friend put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know…I know. Look, it's Christmas Eve. Instead of talking about evil why don't we try to do some good to counter it?"

And they began to do just that. Business was a bit slower than they might have hoped but the day was still young and those who did stop to give were generous. One man who came walking very swiftly up the street gave a small amount with a guilty smile as if he wished he could give more. Then, to the interest of the charity collectors, he began to unlock the door of Scrooge and Marley.

"Excuse me sir but…do you work for Mr. Scrooge?"

"I'm sad to say that I do. My name is Bob Cratchit and I am Mr. Scrooge's Administrative Assistant. It basically means I'm his secretary but my way sounds a little better don't you think?" Bob was a pleasant looking man with a kind face but subtle worry lines around eyes. He was a little below average height and there wasn't much spring in his step "My job includes typing, filing, answering phones, sweeping the office and anything that pops into Mr. Scrooge's head." He chuckled and joked "I guess I'm a glorified slave."

"I am so sorry" the first man said before his friend stepped on his foot

"I…I need this job. I had a hard time finding one and am very grateful to Mr. Scrooge for giving me an opportunity. And now, as much as I hate to cut off this conversation, I really need to go…Good morning, Mr. Scrooge."

The two charity men turned in shock to see they had been joined by Edward Scrooge himself. He was a tall man with a permanent scowl on his face. His true age was very hard to guess; there was grey in his hair but his face was rougher than it was wrinkled. He was a thin man and his eyes were cold and dark. They seemed to actually shoot a chilly aura out of them that could make a man shiver if he dared look Scrooge in the eye.

"And what is this?" His voice was soft but commanding. The two charity men had to collect their nerves before answering.

"We are from the New Hope Community Church and we are collecting donations for those who are poor and needy." Behind them, Bob Cratchit gulped and quickly ducked inside the office "There are many of us all over the area hoping to collect a generous amount for those so desperately need it."

Scrooge's eyes narrowed and looked more closely at the sign on the front of the table. His eyes grew even colder as they landed upon the collection tins "Need, eh? If they need it so badly then why can't get jobs and stop cluttering our streets and welfare offices? Why don't they get off of their backsides instead of just waiting for others to give them what they should be earning themselves?"

"Sir, with the current job market…"

"They are what is wrong with the current job market. They're lazy and weak, giving a bad image to employers and screwing up the entire system. That's why I don't give to so called charities: I would only be enabling idleness and often my money doesn't even reach them but goes into the pockets of the collectors."

"That, Mr. Scrooge, is an unfair stereotype…"

"Life is unfair. What about the soup kitchens, homeless shelters, and places of that sort? They seem to be adequate establishments considering the money picked from my pocket as part of my taxes. Anyone who is that badly off should go there."

The two men looked horrified at what they were hearing and that it was being said in such cold seriousness. Scrooge never raised his voice but there was a building intensity all the same. They were seeing a fraction of the magic he often worked in courtrooms and in business meetings. He didn't think highly enough of the situation to waste all of his corrupt talents on these two men but they were still getting an accurate read of him.

"Well sir" one man said as he began to slowly recover "Those establishments are temporary solutions at best and many times are unable to meet everyone's needs. In fact, many die in the streets due to the lack of resources alone."

Scrooge displayed a falsely dramatic shrug and responded "I don't see how that's really my business. There are too many people in the world anyway these days and it's what the losers probably deserve for not putting more effort into their own pathetic lives. If anyone is in a bad situation it is their own fault. I'm done with this conversation; I'm going to work" his eyes flickered significantly to the table at this point, conveying his opinion of their chosen occupation for the day "and am going to try to recover the valuable time I was robbed of my speaking to you." He turned towards his door but added one final remark "I realize that this is a public sidewalk and that you may waste your time as you wish but should you disrupt my business in anyway, I will not hesitate to call the police."

Leaving two very stunned men in his wake, Scrooge entered his orderly but chilly office. A cold office was cheaper than a warm one and he used the thermostat sparingly.

"Get to work Cratchit. Get those letters from yesterday typed up and clean your workstation. I honestly don't know how you function in that clutter."

"Of course Mr. Scrooge; shall I brew some coffee for you as well?"

"Yes do so but be sparing, Cratchit. The price of coffee is rising."

"Yes sir"

Scrooge sat at his own impeccably organized desk and booted up his computer. He soon accepted a cup of weak coffee from Bob, added something to it from his well stocked liquor cabinet, and settled in to his work for the day. Soon, he was distracted by an incoming Skype call on his computer.

"Hmm…I don't recognize the screen name although I have known associates to change them. I suppose I should check this out" Scrooge clicked the "Accept" icon and groaned when the screen was filled by his nephew's grinning face "I'll give you points for shrewdness Fred. I must admit, I didn't expect to see you today."

"Is that anyway to wish your favorite relative a Merry Christmas?"

"Christmas is a load of nonsense."

Fred looked wounded "How rude. What if someone said that about your birthday?"

"Oh please Fred, I'm not drunk enough to have this conversation again. Why should I care about some fairy tale character that was not even born in December?"

"I would come to my Lord's defense but He doesn't need it and you might switch me off."

"Since you like miracles, you may consider it one that I haven't already. I've already had my fill of Christmas for the day."

"What about this holiday offends you so, Uncle Scrooge? I've always loved Christmas."

"And I think you're an idiot; you and everyone else who celebrates this stupid season. If it wasn't for all of the lovely lawsuits and other profits it gives me, I'd have some very choice rewards for the Christmas fanatics for the world."

"Boiled in pudding and buried with holly in their heart?"

"You did pay attention last year" Scrooge responded with a weak smile "I'm mildly impressed but it does raise the question of why you keep trying to change my mind."

"I do it because I care, Uncle Scrooge. I tell you, Christmas and the One whom it represents have both been very good for me. I don't make money off of it like you do but I do gain far richer rewards. I've always seen this time of the long and weary year as a time when mankind becomes kinder and more understanding. When we sinful children of dirt find that we actually have hearts and that our fellow citizens of Earth do as well. We look at each other and see actual people with actual feelings and dreams and hopes instead of pawns in our own schemes. For these and other reasons I could list, I believe that Christmas has done me good and will do so in the future and I say God bless it!"

Scrooge's retort was preempted by Bob Cratchit's enthusiastic clapping. His head snapped up and he glared at his now cowering assistant "I don't butt into other people's private conversations but I do fire impertinent employees." Bob dropped into his seat and began to work with new vigor. Scrooge turned back to the screen and said "Not a bad speech Fred. I don't know why you waste my money attending that college for a physical education degree when you could join me at the bar or even enter politics."

"I considered politics but I am unqualified due to still having a soul. You know that my dream is to be a teacher and my passion is health of both the mind and body which makes me think of your personal habits, Uncle. Your alcohol addiction is one such cause for concern…"

"Did you call me for a reason, Fred? If so, please make your point as I do have work to do."

"I wanted to invite you to come see me and my friends here at school tomorrow. It's just a couple of hours down the road for you and I'm planning a Christmas party. My girlfriend, Clara, would be, er, interested to meet you."

"Girlfriend…if there is anything in the world I find sillier than Christmas its sentiment and romance. I don't feel the need to drive all that way when I can already see you perfectly well via the internet and I also don't wish to subject myself such idiotic notions as the ones I mentioned previously."

Fred look genuinely hurt and his usual smile was absent as he said "But…we're family. Doesn't that count for anything when we only have each other?"

"Not when I have better uses for my time and money. And with that, I don't believe there is anything else to say but good bye."

"I suppose there isn't Uncle. Merry Christmas"

" _Merry Christmas"_ he responded in a very unkind tone "What nonsense! Good day, Fred." He disconnected the video call and blocked Fred's new screen name thus preventing further communication from his nephew. He poured himself a tall drink and glanced at a photo of Marley, his late friend and partner "You always knew how to deal with such morons better than I, Jacob. These past years have been harder without your sanity to sustain me." He toasted the photo before draining the glass and returning to his desk. As he settled into his chair, he glanced back at the photo of Marley because it seemed to have smiled at him but he dismissed it quickly and got to work

The day wore on with few other incidents. Scrooge made several important phone calls, prepared papers and speeches for the cases he was currently working on, checked his stocks and investments several times, and grumbled a few times about the men who kept right on collecting money and spreading their Christmas cheer outside his door. At lunchtime, he had a simple meal that he had prepared at home. Bob also had a packed lunch but it was even more meager than his boss's.

At one point, in the middle of the afternoon, the door opened and Bob was heard saying "Hello Mr. Flint. We weren't expecting you today."

Scrooge groaned as Joe Flint, his only true rival in whole area, entered the office with a smirk "Hello Scrooge. Are you working today of all days?"

"Money is money and I like to stay on top of things. That's how winners act, Flint."

"Winners? Oh you must mean me, the man so rich that he can work whenever he wants and can actually enjoy Christmas. Oh that right, you consider all to be nonsense, right?"

"Indeed. Do you have business here or are you just wasting my time?"

"I happened to be walking by and I wanted to drop in on my dear rival in business. I must always be grateful to the one who helps pave the path for my greatness. And besides, Scrooge, there's no shame in second place."

"You'll have to tell me about that after I win my next case" Scrooge slid a file into view and Flint's eyes got big

"You're the one who stole the factory case from me?" Might need to put more details in here

"Yes I am. They wanted the very best in handling the unfair sanitation complaints being lobbied against them. And now, as pleasant as crushing your spirits has been, I think I'll now ask Cratchit to show you to the door." Flint left with a scowl and Scrooge chuckled to himself as he took a sip of his hard coffee. "I may despise that man but he's always good for a laugh."

"If you say so, Sir" Bob said as he pulled his coat tighter around himself and huddled back over his desk. His eyes fell longingly upon the forbidden thermostat. He felt Scrooge's eyes on the back of his neck and he returned to his typing. Bob continued slaving away for Scrooge for the next couple of hours until the clock on the wall chimed quitting time. "Is there anything you wish me do to before going, Sir?"

"No, Cratchit, that will be all for today. I'll see you the day after tomorrow I suppose" his already dark eyes clouded over at the thought of giving Bob another Christmas Day off of work.

"Yes sir. It is traditional after all".

"Yes but some traditions are just plain stupid. Have the blasted day, Cratchit but be prepared to work flat out the next."

"Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir. Merry…" he quickly bit his lip to stifle that last one.

"You were saying something, Cratchit?"

"Never mind, Sir, it was nothing"

Scrooge growled and exited the office, leaving Bob to finish tidying and locking up. He marched around the corner to the small parking lot where his car sat waiting for him. The drive home was a foggy and miserable one but Scrooge was soon turning onto his street. He scowled and glared at the usual gang of boys loitering on the corner. They were a rough and very disrespectful lot and Scrooge had no patience for them. A small boy towards the front was one that Scrooge had not seen before; he looked rather uncomfortable with his new friends but Scrooge wasted no sympathy on him.

"If the brat can't find a more productive use of his time, then it's none of my concern."

Scrooge's house was a handsome dwelling further down the street. While every house around it was decked in lights and decorations, Scrooge's home proved to be a dark blot on the cheery road. It had once been shared by his now dead partner, Jacob Marley, but Scrooge wasn't thinking about him as he pulled into the garage and secured the garage door. He crossed the cold and dark room and began fumbling with his keys at the door to the house proper.

As the door opened, light from the neighbor's house streamed through the garage window and mingled with the shadows of Scrooge's laundry room. The effect was quite eerie and Scrooge jumped back as he thought he saw Marley standing in the small room draped in shadows. He rubbed his eyes and looked again but saw nothing but an empty room. "Nonsense" Scrooge muttered to himself as he entered and locked the door very securely.

Scrooge was trying not to admit to himself how rattled he was. It really had looked like his old friend was standing there and looking him right in the eye. It was the expression Scrooge couldn't understand as it had been so very sad.

"Get a hold of yourself, Edward. You're just…really hungry. Need food."

He carefully put away his coat, keys, and other personal items. Despite his self assurance of the whole incident at the door being a hunger hallucination, his hands shook and he dropped his wallet. He let out a few choice words and began gathering the cash that had slipped from it. His blood ran cold when he looked at a one dollar bill and saw Marley's face instead of Washington's. He straightened up, closed his eyes and took a deep, sobering breath. He looked at the bill again and it was once again the visage of the first president.

"It's all a load of nonsense. Spirits and imagination are both nonsense."

Scrooge put the money away with great care and prepared a simple meal in the kitchen. His cupboards were stocked with simple, cheap ingredients like noodles, rice, and inexpensive canned goods. The bulk of his grocery budget went towards the liquor cabinets, both here and at the office. He poured himself a drink from that selfsame supply and sat down at the dining room table to partake of his supper.

It was slightly unnerving to sit across from Marley's traditional seat but he could do little about that. He refused to disturb Marley's things any more than was necessary and now a simple action like moving a chair from the room was defeating him. He sighed at his own silly sentimentality and tried to focus on his food and nothing else. He soon fetched his tablet computer and began to check the news and stocks of the day. His thoughts quickly drifted from his late friend and he found a sort of contentment.

As he neared the end of the meal and was thinking about going to bed, he heard a strange sound. It was the faint jingling of bells and the alarm app activated depicting said bells. The sound grew louder and louder and he could turn the alarm off. The bells grew even louder and pummeled the power switch to no affect. It was quickly joined by the phones, alarm clocks, and any similar device in the house. Just as it reached a level he could no longer stand, the bells were silenced and the apps went blank.

"What on earth was that?" Scrooge asked as he stared at the inert tablet lying on the table

"That was my entrance. I didn't know it would be that…loud."

Scrooge's blood ran ice cold. He knew that voice very well. He very slowly raised his head and saw Jacob Marley sitting across the table in his old chair. His skin was extremely pale and his eyes carried deep sorrow but his clothes and hair and the rest were exactly the same as the day he had died. Scrooge's eye was drawn to the wound right above the heart where a street thug's stray bullet had once intruded. His own heart was beating very heavily and his head was spinning.

"How…what…who…?"

"Where, which, and when" Marley responded with a very hollow chuckle "Do you honestly not recognize me, Edward?"

"I…I feel sick…I must be sick."

"If you think you feel bad, imagine how I feel. I'm dead."

"No…I mean yes you are which means you can't be here."

"Oh boy, another product of the modern age refusing to believe what's right in front of him although, to be fair, I used to be like that. You are not having indigestion, you are not hallucinating, you are not drunk…although that's another miracle, my thirsty friend. I really am here."

"Can you prove that in some way?"

Marley gave a sad little roll of his eyes, pushed his chair back from the table and rose very stiffly to his feet. His movements were labored, as if he were carrying some great invisible weight. He walked around the table and laid his hand on Scrooge's shoulder. It was very cold and very solid. Scrooge shrugged it off and pushed his chair backwards from the apparition.

"Holy s…" but the second word died in his throat. "You're either real or I'm having the worst episode of my life. And as I'd hate to doubt my own sanity…" he took a deep breath and asked "How is this possible, Jacob?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. I know that ever since my death, I have longed to warn you about what's on the other side…and I still can't." His eyes flashed in pain at these words but he recovered and plowed on "It seems the prayers of others have somehow brought about this miracle and I have been given the wonderful gift of being the messenger of the miracle that's still to come."

"You can't tell me anything about the afterlife? You've been there, how can that be?"

"For one thing, the true details are beyond the imagination and knowledge of any mortal. Another is that, for me, it's a place I'd never wish to describe to you, my one and only friend."

"Friend…yes, you are my friend Jacob so tell me something comforting. Stop this horror movie act."

"Comfort!?" the ghost shouted with a pained quality in his voice. "I'm surprised I can still even speak the word. It comes from places that I will never again have access to. However, you can. You can Edward Scrooge if you take advantage of the coming miracle. Oh" suddenly he dropped to his knees in tears of purest anguish and Scrooge awkwardly patted his friend on the back "Oh to look at you so full of life and potential! I was like that once. I had so much potential but I wasted it! Completely wasted it!"

Marley was getting hysterical and Scrooge was becoming frightened again "You did live up to your potential, Jacob, you did. Think of the money we made, the business we built, the cases we won…"

"And what do any of those empty shadows have to do with mankind's true purpose and potential, you arrogant moron! What do you know of potential when your life mirrors mine?" He drew some deep calming breaths and slowly climbed to his feet. Scrooge was paralyzed in fear by this time but Jacob looked more in control now "I apologize, Edward. I promised myself that I wouldn't do that. Another promise I broke…" he gave a weak, sad chuckle and stood completely erect.

"So" Scrooge said slowly "I gather I'm doing something wrong?"

"That's the understatement of century. Listen to me, Edward; I have very little time left. I can say no more except to tell you about those who will help you. You will have three more visitors tonight."

"Like you?"

"In a way."

"Then I think I have to say thanks but no thanks."

"You really can be an idiot sometimes. This is an extremely rare and precious gift. I suggest you accept it. Expect the first visitor tonight at one o clock and no, you can't have them all at once. It doesn't work that way." Marley flickered like a candle and winced badly "My time is up. As sad as it sounds, I honestly hope to never see you again. I hope you find something far better waiting beyond death. Goodbye my dear friend…goodbye."

And Marley was gone. Scrooge looked around the room in alarm but his old friend had returned to wherever he had come from. His eyes fell upon Marley's chair; it was back in its usual spot and Scrooge felt faintly groggy, as if he had just woken from a nap. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was after midnight.

"I…I must have fallen asleep. There's no such thing as ghosts, it's all…" Once again the word caught in his throat and he was shaken by how vivid the dream suddenly felt. He touched his shoulder but there was no chill there, no evidence it had been touched by a ghost. "I need to clear my head" he reached for the bottle sitting next to his plate but oddly withdrew his hand "Actually I think I've had enough of spirits for one night. Perhaps a drive will help me feel ready for bed. And besides" he joked "maybe the ghosts won't be able to find me" He stood and started walking to where he kept his keys "Midnight drives and talking to yourself…you're losing it, Eddie"


	2. The First of the Three Spirits

_Stave Two_

The First of the Three Spirits

Scrooge pulled out of his garage a little faster than he actually intended to and skidded a bit on the ice before speeding off down the street. He wasn't sure of his destination but he knew he had to get out of the house for a while. The streets were very quiet and the night was very dark. A glance at the clock told him how crazy his venture was and he considered simply turning around but he couldn't bring himself to actually do it.

"This is insane. How could I have let a stupid dream do this to me?" He tried turning on the radio but he couldn't focus on listening to "Maybe some fresh air will do me good."

Scrooge pulled his car up near a local park and got out. He had half expected to find the gang of boys up to their usual illegal tricks but it was apparently too late and too cold even for them to be out. He gazed out at all of the playground equipment and tried to content his mind with the thoughts of all the potential injury lawsuits they represented. He buttoned up his coat and began strolling through the park. The night was still and silent. The only sound was the snow crunching beneath his feet. A sudden breeze disturbed the swings nearby and the creaking chains made Scrooge jump. He shook his head and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck.

He plopped down on a bench directly beneath a lamppost. He knew it was sheer lunacy to be out this late at night in the middle of winter but his dream about Marley had gotten to him. He looked at his watch and said "I'll sit here until one and hopefully I'll be able to relax when nothing happens."

The minutes ticked slowly by and Scrooge shivered. He could see his breath rising before his eyes in the light of the lamppost. He checked his watch again before wrapping his arms around himself. It was just about time for the first visitor that Scrooge was trying hard not to believe in. He glanced up as he heard a nearby church bell breaking the silence. Scrooge commented on the bells as he heard them "A quarter past…half past…a quarter to it…the hour itself."

A single deep tone boomed from the church tower and the light above the bench instantly intensified to blinding proportions. Scrooge winced in surprise and quickly shut his eyes tightly. The air around him seemed very agitated as well, as if he was sitting in the middle of a whirlwind. This odd event lasted only a few seconds before everything returned to normal. Scrooge blinked experimentally before opening his eyes and settling back down. "Well that was a ridiculous load of…"

"Nonsense? Oh Eddie, are you still talking like that?"

If Marley's voice had caused his heart to skip a beat, this was flat-out cardiac arrest. He couldn't begin to describe the rush of emotions that flooded his brain as he turned to stare into the eyes of his older sister, who was now sharing the bench with him. She was beautiful; shining brown hair, glowing fair skin, and eyes that radiated joy and love. Her feet were bare and her stylish yet tasteful dress was the color of fresh fallen snow. She also didn't look a day older than she had the day she'd died.

"Fran? It's not…it can't…why…how…?"

"Please tell me you didn't greet Jacob like that. Although I do understand that you greeted him someplace warmer. What are we doing out here?"

"What are you doing here at all?"

"I'm your own personal Spirit of Christmas Past who will begin her job where you should have started." She then embraced her brother and Scrooge found himself returning the hug with great enthusiasm

"Fran, oh Fran I…I don't even…"

"I know Eddie, I know." She ended the hug and moved further back on the bench so she could look at him. "Oh my, you're not aging very well. All that worry and alcohol, it really is a bad combo."

"Will everyone please get off my back? I know how to take care of myself."

"Oh yeah and I'm best friends with the Easter Bunny. Although to tell the truth my best friend does have a lot to do with Easter but that's beside the point. Eddie, tonight we're going to explore just how well you've always taken care of yourself."

"What the h…I mean what the Dickens is that supposed to mean?"

Fran stood up and held out her hand "Walk with me, Eddie."

He reluctantly stood and took her hand. They then set off down the nearby street but it didn't seem the same as it had a moment before. The houses were in an older style as were the cars in the driveways. Also the sky was lightening until Scrooge would have said it was late afternoon. Everything seemed so warm and familiar; Scrooge was back in the neighborhood of his childhood.

"Okay, now I know I'm dreaming. This can't be happening. This is our hometown, Fran."

"Yes it is. What did you think Spirit of Christmas Past meant?"

"We've…we've gone back in time!?"

"In a sense; just roll with it Eddie."

"Yeah, ok. Oh Fran, it even smells familiar. And those kids there" he pointed at a group of boys running past on the sidewalk "I went to school with them. Stop running on that icy sidewalk kids unless your Christmas present to your families is a nice personal injury lawsuit."

"Two things Eddie: First, they can't see, hear or feel us. In fact, nobody can. Secondly, and I say this as your loving sister, shut up! No legal talk while we're busy redeeming you."

"What makes you think I need redemption? I'm more than financially stable, I make a difference in the world, I'm even relatively happy. Why are you giggling and what is so wrong with my life?"

"Oh I don't know, let's ask him." Fran was pointing the yard of a conspicuously undecorated house with a simple snow fort in front of it.

"I…I don't think I want to see him."

"Well I do, let's go."

Fran grabbed Scrooge's hand and dragged him to the snow fort. Peering reluctantly over the edge Scrooge saw himself as a youth surrounded by a protective wall of snow and reading a large book. The boy was so deeply engrossed in the story that he probably wouldn't have noticed Scrooge and Fran even if he was able to. Scrooge remembered the many moments like this; hidden away from the world in one way or another with his beloved books. He didn't even notice that he was smiling as he remembered his good friends Tom Sawyer, Sherlock Holmes, and the rest of the rather eclectic gang. They had never hurt him, never beaten him, and never made him or his sister cry.

"If you had wanted to get away from father, building a snow fort in the front yard wasn't the best plan Eddie."

"He had forbidden me to go far from the house. It's amazing how clingy a man who hates your guts can be."

"In all fairness, father did mellow with age. His second marriage did him a lot of good."

"Too little, too late I'm afraid. All the mellowing in the world can't give me back my childhood."

"You didn't do a lot to help yourself, did you? How many offers of friendship did you reject?"

"I doubt anyone really wanted to be my friend."

"Here comes someone who certainly did."

Scrooge and Fran stepped back from the fort and watched as a girl in her early teens came walking swiftly towards the house carrying shopping bags. She rolled her eyes and carefully set the bags down. She silently sneaked up to the fort and shouted "Boo" as she popped her head over the edge. The boy jumped and almost dropped his book in the snow.

"Don't do that, Fran! I thought I was having a heart attack."

"Just checking on my favorite brother and seeing that he too lost in another world."

"Yeah because this world is so much fun to be in" the boy muttered very sadly

Fran's smile disappeared as she climbed into the fort. "I'm sorry Eddie; I didn't mean it that way. I'm sure your books do you a lot of good. Hey, I just had an idea. Why don't you come to the church Christmas party with me tonight? I bet…"

"That church could help me if I gave it a chance? Where's God whenever Dad starts drinking? Where was God when I killed Mom?"

"Eddie, you listen to me! You did not kill Mom. I've told you before, people die in childbirth all the time; it is tragic and awful but nobody's fault."

"Then why does father treat me like it is my fault?" Suddenly the boy was crying and his sister was holding him tight. "Ugh, I'm too old for blubbing like this."

"He's just a very confused, very hurt man. That doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you and one is never too old to cry."

The older Scrooge was stomping away from the snow fort while furiously rubbing his own eyes. "I remember now, not only were you ridiculously optimistic but you were always on about that God crap. Where has any of it ever gotten anyone?"

"You'd be very surprised Eddie. I'm hoping it will get you somewhere tonight."

"Oh yeah, as if I'm supposed to believe that God suddenly cares about me."

"Who do you think set this little journey up? He cares, Eddie, He has always cared. You've just never cared enough to let Him work in your life."

"Oh well I guess I never knew that. There's my lesson learned, I'm going home now."

"I'm afraid it's not nearly that simple Eddie. Doesn't this memory do anything to you?"

"Yes! It makes me very uncomfortable, very sad, and very angry. Is that what your God wants?"

"Yes. Yes, Eddie it is. Don't you realize what those emotions mean? If you didn't feel them it would mean that you were dead inside. Your heart is still in there Edward Scrooge, don't bury it deeper. Mourn for that child sitting in the snow and make peace with him. While you're at it, you might want to remember other poor children like him."

Scrooge glanced back at the snow fort and thought for a moment. He found himself thinking of that boy he had seen earlier in the evening, that newcomer into the gang of hooligans. For the first time, he found himself wondering what it is that makes a child choose to join such a "family." Scrooge didn't like how it made him feel so he forced the thought out of his head and turned away from the shadow of his younger self. After all, what became of the child on the corner was nothing to do with him.

"Fran, I think I get it, I really do. May we please move on now?"

"Certainly, let's go see another Christmas."

The area around them rapidly morphed into an extremely cozy and inviting living room. The fire in the hearth was blazing splendidly and the flames seemed to dance to the music that filled the room. The tree and decorations sparkled intensely as if they were trying to compete with the glow of the fire but secretly knew they would never win. An absolute army of aromas filled the air with the hints of pine, Christmas candles, and more food than could be readily isolated and identified. The people milling about and chatting were a jolly lot wearing fine and festive clothes. One man in particular drew Scrooge's happy eye; a plump and merry gentleman by the name of Charles Fezziwig.

"Oh my goodness, its Mr. Fezziwig and this must be his annual Christmas party. He would invite the whole neighborhood over, more people than his house could hold and yet it somehow always did. He gave me my first real job, that kind old fool. Who would have thought that such a successful lawyer would give employment to a grumpy teenager? He deserved a host of qualified and skilled workers in his office but he instead let me answer phones, type, sweep, and…and…"

"And basically be Bob Cratchit?" Fran chimed in "How ironic that you now treat him as you do in such a similar position."

"I treat him well enough. The economy doesn't allow for me to give out buckets of money."

"There's more wiggle room in your bank account than you'd like to admit Eddie. Has it ever occurred to you that Bob may desperately need his job and the money it brings? How about the notion that he might sometimes need even more than you pay him?"

"I think I once I heard that he has a son or something but that's not my fault and it's certainly none of my business."

"He might have thought so."

"Mr. Fezziwig? Of course he would have the old bleeding heart. Then again" Scrooge went on with a warm smile "he really was a wonderful man despite his foolishness."

"Yes Mr. Fezziwig would have cared but I was referring to that handsome young man over there loading up his plate with food."

Scrooge looked at himself as a teenager. He was much taller than but nearly as thin as the child he had found reading the book. He looked happier though and he was humming along with the music as he helped himself to even more food.

"Careful Ed or that plate might rebel and break just to spite you." The speaker was a plump and very kind looking woman who was actually quite happy to see the youth enjoying her cooking so.

"I understand Mrs. Fezziwig but it's all so good."

"Well I'm glad to hear that but we're not going to run out. Why don't you stop hoarding turkey slices and go have some fun?"

"Ok Mrs. Fezziwig."

The older Scrooge smiled as his younger self walked past and ended up near Mr. Fezziwig "Ah there you are Ed. Is my young employee having a jolly good time?"

"Yes Sir I am."

"That's excellent my boy, excellent. I do so love spreading cheer and joy where I can."

"Yes Sir" the young Scrooge replied simply and somewhat sadly

Mr. Fezziwig sat his drink down and put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "It pains me to see what you and your sister are going through at home. Just know I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything.

"Thank you Sir."

"Are things any better these days?"

"A bit better Sir but its okay. Things will be much better for me soon enough."

"It sounds as if you have a plan my boy."

"Oh yes indeed Mr. Fezziwig. I'm determined to make something of my life. I'm going to college and I'm going to be a lawyer, like you Sir. The most important thing is that I am going to make so much money that nobody will ever push me around again."

"That is a very fine plan Edward but remember that money isn't everything. Please do your best to remember the truly important things in life like friends and family. I know things are tough but have faith and hang in there."

The youth's face clouded a bit but he simply said "Yes Sir."

"We can talk more another time, my boy. Go enjoy the party."

Young Scrooge nodded and started across the room. He was nearly knocked down by Mr. Fezziwig's youngest son Donald. "Come this way, Ed, we're going to start the games soon and I want the best player here on my team."

"I suppose I am rather good, aren't I? Lead the way, Donny."

"I remember this. There were so many fun moments when you worked for Mr. Fezziwig. He really was a wonderful employer and an even better man." Once again, Scrooge's thoughts were invaded by the image of Bob Cratchit and he felt a little sad. "I don't think you were at this particular party Fran. Too busy working yet another Christmas church event. You should have been in college then or possibly already out in the world being a teacher."

"Not enough money Eddie. You were the one who ended up with all of the scholarships to law school. Speaking of being a teacher, how is my Fred doing carrying on that dream?"

"Why did you have to spoil the fun by bringing him up?"

"Why don't you just get over the past and open your heart to the poor boy?" for the first time Fran now looked angry

"It's just…it's just…he looks like his father."

"I believe he has my eyes doesn't he?"

"That just adds to the pain. Look, I'm very sorry but can't I just watch the games for a few minutes. Mr. Fezziwig is playing charades and it's hilarious."

"I'd almost forgotten that you once liked games. I know it seems like we're just rushing along but I'm afraid there's more for us to see and do tonight. I wish I could let you linger here and be happy but that would just make the coming memories worse."

"Then let's not see them. My life doesn't have that many happy memories so let's savor them."

"Why? You don't usually do that. I thought you'd like to be miserable since you always make yourself such."

Scrooge wasn't sure what to say and the room was already fading and transforming. It was still a house, a Fraternity House that Scrooge remembered with deep horror. Riotous music filled the air and all around them college students were dancing, smoking, and drinking. Christmas decorations were up but the general air wasn't very reverent. Scrooge and Fran gazed around the room with far from impressed expressions on their faces. It didn't take them long to spot the now young adult Edward Scrooge talking and laughing in a corner with a circle of other guys, one of whom was a younger Jacob Marley.

"What did you ever see in parties like this? I know all too well what can happen at them."

"Fran I…I suppose I saw a place where I felt I could belong. I place where I could forget my inner demons for a short while. My roommate Jacob always knew where we could go to have a good time when we weren't hitting those heavy law books."

"Yeah you came where you could hit the booze. I know what's in that cup your younger self is holding and I know what's in your cabinet back at home right now."

"Again with the drinking is it? Is there anyone in the universe or wherever you come from that doesn't care about my habits?"

"We care more about your soul and what places and people like this did to it."

Scrooge opened his mouth and closed it again. He turned and decided to just watch the memories in silence for a few minutes. The younger Scrooge had broken away from the pack and was heading for the bar. However, he was distracted when the front door opened and a smile crossed his face. He rushed to greet his sister who looked pleased to see her little brother but not very pleased with her surroundings.

"My favorite lady is here, now the party can really begin."

"Yes but I'm sort of wondering what I'm doing here."

"You've come to see your little brother here at school. You've always wanted us to do fun stuff at Christmas and here we are."

"Here we are. You're right Eddie, of course you're right. Let's just try to have some fun. We also have tomorrow to look forward to."

"Great, you took my advice and are staying in town. Yes Big Sis, we are going to have a wonderful Christmas. Right now, we're going to have one spectacular Christmas Eve party."

"Eddie, you're rambling a bit…and slurring. Are you drunk?"

"Nope…well maybe just a little." He laughed and went on "Oh don't give me that look, Holidays are meant to be enjoyed. My grades are way up, I have a wonderful roommate, a girl downtown who I think is interested in me…oh yeah, I never told you about Belle."

"A girlfriend?" Fran asked with a genuine twinkle in her eye

"Not officially but it will happen. Speaking of romance, have you found anyone yet Big Sis?"

She sighed but didn't look too sad "Not yet but I believe it'll happen one day."

"Of course it will and probably sooner than you think. Oh my, is that Tate March checking you out over there?"

"If you mean the very red faced gentleman leering at me over that bottle of beer then I certainly hope not."

Her intoxicated sibling laughed again and said "Oh Fran he's pretty harmless. Maybe you should say hello but not before you come and meet my friend and roommate, Jacob."

Scrooge the younger led his sister over to the group of men and she shook hands with Marley. The present day Scrooge didn't pay very close attention to the conversation. He was dreading what he was hoping Fran wouldn't make him endure a second time. Surely she would leave before they got to that moment. Surely she would.

However, he began to have his doubts as they lingered at the memory of the party longer and longer. He watched with a pained heart and a constricted throat as his sister moved about the house and tried to have a good time as the party goers got more and more drunk. Several times she was offered a drink by Tate March but she turned him down every time and stuck with her cup of ice water. A tear escaped Scrooge's eye as he watched her attempt to sneak upstairs for a measure of peace and his fists clenched as Tate followed after her. He knew what was coming; he knew the music would be too loud for anyone to hear her screams. He knew that most people were too drunk and/or stoned to care very much and he even remembered with another tear how he himself had been very drunk and very slow to respond once the situation came to light.

He found himself unable to breathe and he dashed right through the party and emerged on the lawn of the frat house. The night was cold but he barely noticed it as he began to sob. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that it must be his Fran, the Spirit of Christmas Past. "What am I to learn from this? How can you show me this, how can you stand to even be here?"

"I'm here for you Eddie." Her voice was low and pained but her eyes were dry "To help you learn why you have become the man you are now. You're a man who is so incredibly bitter and full of hate."

"And why shouldn't I be?" he shouted "What is there to love about Christmas or God or even mankind? Did any one of those things stop that monster from raping you at a party I invited you to?"

"Listen to me Edward. Man was given free will and that has allowed evil to enter this world. If the Almighty stopped every act of hate and evil then we would not be free creatures. The choice to love can only exist when it is alongside the choice to hate. What happened on this terrible night is awful, painful, and evil. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me but do you know what? I have forgiven that man."

"What?!"

"It's true. I have forgiven Tate and I have forgiven you for inviting me. This was not your fault. I could have chosen to leave the party earlier, Heaven knows I wanted to. However, the past is the past and I made peace with it in the nine months that followed."

"Oh yes…Fred."

"I took after our mother in more ways than one. I did not survive giving birth to my son. I never even got hold him" at this her voice finally broke but she went on in a trembling tone "I had hoped that you would take care of him."

"I did. I helped where I could while father and our step mother raised him. I'm helping pay for his college aren't I?"

"Yes you are and I'm very grateful Eddie but Mr. Fezziwig was right. Money is not everything. You never really loved him."

"How could I love him? He is a constant reminder of this night and how it quite literally destroyed you. I'm sorry Fran but I don't feel much love for that boy."

"Much love? I thought you didn't feel any."

Scrooge let his mouth fall slightly open as he realized that his stirring emotions were not just for his sister but, most surprisingly, he also felt some for his nephew. "Well…what is love anyway?"

"You knew that answer once Eddie. Why don't we take a look?"

"What?" They had moved once again and now were in the office where he and Mr. Cratchit worked every day. The place looked much newer and brighter than it did now but the Scrooge of the past looked darker in contrast. His eyes had begun to grow cold and his features were becoming hard. Sitting across the desk from him was a very lovely fair haired woman in simple clothing. "Oh no, Fran please, I beg you."

"You need to see this."

His younger self spoke "Well, what do you think Belle?"

"I think it is a very fine office and I think you and your partner are sure to make a lot of money here. You're a very clever man; you set out to have your own firm and it has happened faster than ever expected."

"You don't sound very happy."

"You notice that I spoke of your sharp brain and I said nothing of your heart. I'm starting to wonder if you have one."

"Well Merry Christmas to you to. What brought that on?"

"It's been coming for a long time. I'm sorry that it sounded so harsh, I did not intend that, but I did intend to be honest. I don't know you anymore Edward."

"Of course you do. I'm still your fiancé."

"Yes you are but…"

"What are trying to say, Belle? I don't think I like how you let that sentence trail off."

"Do you love me, Edward?'

"What kind of question is that?"

"One that still hasn't been answered and I'm afraid that might be your answer. Do you love me enough to marry me even though I don't have much money? Do you love me enough to marry me even though family is a complicated, wallet draining thing?"

Scrooge hesitated and Belle sighed. He finally said "You were right when you said complicated. My family was never a very happy one, Belle, and I hope you'll understand if that makes me cautious."

"You weren't very cautious when you proposed to me. Was that a mistake?"

"It might not have been the wisest thing to do considering my financial and emotional state at the time. My nephew grows and requires expenses almost daily. Be patient Belle, one day I'll have enough settle down."

"No…I don't think you will. I don't think you even realize how hurtful your words were just now and that is part of the problem. You put a price on everything and you are so afraid of the world. Actually I think angry is a better word. You are so very angry at the world and you try to drown that anger with money and alcohol while I sit back and watch you do it. I'm sorry Edward. I am very sorry but I'm human and my patience only lasts so long. Maybe that makes me a bad person but I don't think I want the man you're becoming to be my husband."

Scrooge sat back in his chair. His older self remembered this conversation and he also remembered his thoughts of the time. Marrying Belle seemed exciting but it would be hard and complicated and very demanding on his life, especially if children were to follow. If she wanted out, wouldn't it be easier on both parties to let her have her way?

"So where do we go from here?" he asked at length

"I don't think we're going anywhere. I think, unless you're willing to work through this with me, that it's best if we just end things here."

"Well, perhaps you're right. Perhaps it is for the best."

"You sound very cut up by this meeting Eddie" Fran's voice cut in. Scrooge turned to stare at her as she went on "You do indeed have an excellent poker face or maybe you honestly weren't very hurt by the breakup."

"Of course I was hurt but how would you have dealt with that? Oh that's right; you died and left me alone with Fred and father. That hurt me too you know. And since you seem to delight in torturing me, this little journey of yours is causing pain a plenty!" He regretted his harsh words instantly as he saw the look on Fran's face. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Apology accepted but I want you to remember something Edward. These events we've been visiting are simply the things that have already happened. They are what they are and you should not blame me."

"Oh Fran, I don't even know what I'm thinking right now. I just…I just want to be left alone for a while."

He sank into an empty chair and buried his head in his hands. The memories they had seen flooded his mind and filled him with regret for his past and his part in it. As he pondered this, he became aware of how cold he was. He looked up and was surprised to find himself back on the park bench in the middle of that bitter Christmas Eve Night. His sister was nowhere in sight and she did not answer his call. It seemed that his first miraculous visit had come to an end.


	3. The Second of the Three Spirits

_Stave Three_

The Second of the Three Spirits

Scrooge shook his head several times and rubbed his eyes. He was trying to work out if he had just woken up from a dream or not. He felt tired but it was more a fatigue of the soul. He looked at his watch and saw that it was after 1:30. He got up and walked briskly to his car. As he drove he thought of many things and he was conflicted by his conclusions. For the first time in many years he began to seriously consider if he was a good man or not. In the past he hadn't really cared as long as he had done what suited him and had brought profit.

"Oh well, it's not like I'm killing anybody after all. It's high time to go home and get some real rest."

He pulled into his garage and locked up. He paused at the door and remembered his glimpse of Marley there. "You never did mention when to expect the other visitors. I hope they don't come tonight, I need to go to bed."

He entered the house and put away his things. He walked right past the liquor cabinet without even considering pouring himself a small nightcap. He reached the stairs and began to slowly and thoughtfully climb them. He only got halfway up when he heard a loud voice calling his name. At the same time, a bright light sprang up behind him and he turned to see it coming from the living room. The light was red and flickering but there seemed to be odd spots of color dancing in it as well. He gazed at the light but did not move. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 2 AM and surmised that the light and voice had probably appeared right on the hour.

Again the voice called out "Edward Scrooge, come in and know me better man."

"Well that doesn't sound like a dead relative" Scrooge muttered under his breath "I might as well go."

He walked back down the stairs and turned into the living room. At least he thought it was his living room. The walls were hung with blinking Charismas lights, decorations and wreaths. A fire was blazing in the grate and a Christmas tree, decorated to the nines, was made even more beautiful as the shadows danced merrily across it. A table was piled high with delicious Christmas foods and an Advent wreath sat as a reverent centerpiece. All five candles, three purple, one pink, and a white in the middle, were lit. In short, the room was furnished similarly to Mr. Fezziwig's party and it was a scene that certainly had no precedent in that house.

Scrooge's eye was quickly drawn to the large arm chair situated in the most comfortable spot near the fire. In it was seated a Man with olive skin and very dark brown hair. These locks were curly and full coming down to the Man's shoulders and brushing His bearded cheek. His forehead had very faint scars dotted across it and Scrooge didn't know what to make of that. He looked instead at the Man's clothes which consisted of a green robe with a trim of white fur. These furry cuffs fell past the Man's wrist's and rested half way down His hands. The attire was very old fashioned but somehow very appropriate. It was the Man's eyes that were the most interesting feature; they seemed impossibly old and extremely kind. He smiled as He looked upon the stunned lawyer.

"You don't know me, Edward." It wasn't a question but rather a statement

"No, I don't think I do. Should I know you?"

The Man chuckled and answered "Oh I think so. I am known by many names and it is a bit disappointing that you can't guess any of them. For tonight I think I'll call myself the Spirit of Christmas."

"Don't you mean the Spirit of Christmas Present?"

"Yes, that too."

Scrooge did not understand this answer nor why this Visitor made him feel the way he did. A thrilling and terrifying thought crossed his mind but he dismissed it quickly. If that Man were real surely He wouldn't come Himself especially to do only part of the job.

"It's hard to know what anyone would do Edward, especially the One of whom you think."

"Hey, my thoughts are off limits Spirit. I'll listen to you, even go where you want but I want you to stay out of my head."

"I'll do my best. So you are really so willing to accept the lessons I'm here to teach?"

"Well, I don't know about that" he responded with a sheepish look downward "I'm still not sure what to do with the lessons of the last visitor. I will listen though. My life just might benefit from some improvement."

"I'm so glad you feel that way. I was so looking forward to this; I even decided to dress for the occasion." The Spirit chuckled, rose and approached Scrooge. He stood beside him and offered his arm. "Touch my robe."

Scrooge laid his hand upon the fur garment and instantly the fire and the lights all went out. They were replaced with the light of day coming through the windows and the Spirit walked right through the wall with Scrooge in tow. The morning was cold and bright and happy music could be heard coming from several of the houses. In the distance, the church towers could be faintly heard to be ringing out a Christmas carol.

"Is it Christmas Day, Spirit?"

"Of course it is. You yourself said I was acting as the Spirit of Christmas Present."

"Wouldn't the present more accurately be two in the morning?"

"Well if you're going to be that literal minded we're going to be at this until the next century. Let's just take a nice walk and see what there is to be seen."

It didn't take Scrooge more than a few seconds to see his first sight. It was the boy who had been sighted with the gang; he was walking slowly up the sidewalk outside of Scrooge's house. His head was hung and he didn't seem very merry.

"I wonder what's on his mind."

"He's wishing that home were a happier place to be on Christmas Morning and also wishing he had some real friends. He's slipped out and is his on his way to meet the people who claim to be his friends. Sadly, even on this day people can have some very sad situations and thoughts. Oh that's right; you don't like me reading people's thoughts."

"You're right, it's creepy. However, if what you said is true then it's really sad. Is his home really such a bad place?"

"He thinks it is. His parents are busy people and his older brother is very popular. He doesn't always feel very adequate when compared to the jobs and the trophies. The truth is that his family cares about him a lot but they have forgotten how to show it. In fact, they have forgotten that they need to show it; they just take it for granted that he knows. However, we can't do anything to help right now. Let's walk."

Scrooge tore his eyes away from the child and began to stroll down the street with the Spirit. They slowed and glanced through living room windows as they did. As the morning wore on Scrooge saw families of all sorts opening presents and having a very happy time. At some houses, the Spirit would say a small blessing over the dwelling and these tended to be the ones where focus was less on the presents and more on each other. These blessed houses also seemed to have the happiest people inside of them.

After a while Scrooge said "So the Spirit of Christmas not only reads minds but He peeps into private homes."

"My Spirit is already there and I know everyone of these people although not all of them know me as well as they might. I am sharing a small portion of their lives with you so that you might learn from them and they would not mind knowing that they are my teachers. What are you learning Edward?"

"That everyone seems to be happy to be getting things. Maybe I wasn't so wrong to worship profit."

The Spirit looked at him a bit sternly but kindly and said "Be honest Edward, what do you really see?"

Scrooge looked back through the nearest window. Inside he saw a mother and her two children cuddled on the couch and chatting merrily while the toys lay on the floor, forgotten for the moment. It made Scrooge happy to see this but also he felt a little sad. He found himself reflecting on how he probably would have passed this morning in a lonely sulk reading or trying to find something non-holiday related on TV. He didn't like it and he turned back to the Spirit.

"I see love. It sounds strange to hear my voice say it but I see families enjoying a special time in each other's company. Yes there is some greed to be found on these streets but there is also warmth."

"You do have a way with words Edward. I suppose that's what makes you so powerful in a courtroom. You speak truly and I'm glad. Let's take a glance at another type of home. Place your hand on my robe again, please."

Scrooge laid his hand on the offered arm and the scenery changed. They were standing outside a small two story house that had seen better days. Still it seemed like a cozy little place and the Spirit of Christmas pronounced a blessing over it.

"I feel there is some special significance to this house. Who lives here?"

"Your administrative assistant, Bob Cratchit, lives here. He rents an upstairs room from a wonderful woman named Martha Gail."

"Oh well, I didn't think I paid him that shabbily. It's not like its minimum wage."

"It's not a great wage either. The fact is that you never considered what you were paying him very deeply just like you never considered the man very deeply. You never considered his needs, his cares, and his life. Do you remember when he came to you once for legal advice and you shut him down without even hearing what he wanted help with?"

"What did it matter? He wasn't going to be able to pay my fees."

"Is there really a price on simply talking and helping someone in need?"

Scrooge felt very uncomfortable and looked around the street in order to find a distraction. "Oh speak of the devil."

"I try not to do that but I will speak of Bob and Tim."

They were watching with interest as Bob came strolling up the road hand in hand with a little boy. The child was bundled up very warmly but his voice carried very strongly through the scarf as he sang "God Rest You Merry Gentlemen" with Bob joining in for choruses. The song finished as they drew near the front of the house and Bob let go of his son's hand momentarily so that he could applaud the carol.

"Excellent job Tim, you have the voice of an angel."

"I do my best Daddy."

"And you always should. Come on Tim; let's go see how Christmas dinner is coming."

"Hooray!"

"Come on Edward, let's go in with them."

"Are we invited?"

"I am always welcome in this house. Come on."

They followed Bob and Tim into the house. The pair hung up their coats, hats, and scarves before heading towards the kitchen. "Hello, we're back"

Bob was greeted by a woman with curly hair and a Christmas sweater. She looked up from the stove and said "How was the walk?"

"It was great Martha. We had a lot of fun."

"Daddy went down the slide with me on the playground."

"Well that's your father for you" said Martha's laughing teenage daughter as she collected plates for the table "You've got him pretty much wrapped around your finger."

"Linda, be nice."

"Sorry Mom, I didn't mean anything by it."

"And she was right anyway" Bob chimed in "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for this little guy." He scooped Tim up and placed him on his shoulder "We're going to go have a quick wash and then I'll come help with the food."

"Ok Bob" Martha replied with a smile and a wink "Linda, where is your brother?"

"I'm not sure" she took the plates into the small dining area and called out "Peter, are you in the house?"

"Here I am" called her twin brother as he peeled himself from the TV with some difficulty and rushed to help set the table

"Why is that thing on anyway? It's family time."

"Well there wasn't anything for me to do at the moment so…"

Before he could think up an excuse his mother's voice called out from the kitchen "I can always find something for you to do Peter Gail."

The twins laughed and asked at the same time "How does she do that?"

All was pleasant as the happy household went about setting the table for Christmas dinner. Bob and Tim had rejoined the brood and soon all five people were seated around a table. They joined hands and Martha led them in a prayer. Scrooge was surprised when he realized he had bowed his head with them.

"Dear Jesus, we thank you for this fine meal that we are about to enjoy together and ask that you bless it to the nourishment of our bodies. We also thank you for friends and family as well as this Holy Day. May you bless us all, Oh Lord."

"God Bless us" the rest of the table repeated with the exception of Tim who said after everyone else "God Bless us everyone!"

They laughed and said "Amen" before tucking into ham and vegetables.

"This is delicious Ms. Martha" Tim said

"Thank you very much, Tim. A good little boy like you deserves far better than what I could cobble together but I'm glad you like it."

"Try a bit of everything Tim" Bob said "You need to keep your strength up."

"Yeah and if you eat all your peas and carrots, you'll be as big as me one day" Peter piped up

"That would be great" Tim said with a huge grin as Peter ruffled his hair affectionately and returned to his own plate.

"Spirit" Scrooge asked "is there anything wrong with that boy?"

"Bob does tend to worry a bit too much but the fact is that he a touch delicate. A terrible illness in his infancy weakened his immune system. Bob takes care of him as best as he can with the help of his Landlady and her children but sometimes they have to make do with home remedies rather than doctors. Neither Bob nor Martha makes a lot at their jobs and he in turn has to pay her rent. She keeps the price as low as she can but it's a tough situation from all sides. After all Martha is a widow and Bob is divorced, which by the way has made him a bit weary of getting married again even if Martha has noticed Bob's handsome face more than once. As I said, it's complicated. Then again, why am I telling you any of this? It's none of your business and the losers probably deserve it for not working harder, am I right?"

Scrooge's jaw dropped as he heard his own words hurled back at him. He turned to look at the Spirit who did not look very merry at the moment. "Judge not that which you cannot understand. Do not ever presume to know anything about your fellow man or the details of his personal life. You and men like you try to make life so simple, so safe, and so very selfish. There is nothing simple about the world in which mankind now lives. Man is called to love and help one another as much as they love themselves. If you learn anything from this struggling family, let it be that."

"I…I will Spirit. I really will."

They continued to watch as the meal was finished and homemade pie was served for dessert. The family laughed and joked and made themselves very merry indeed. Scrooge couldn't help watching the boy sitting between Peter and Bob. His laugh was especially infectious and often Scrooge found himself laughing right along with the child. Scrooge was impressed when Tim said that the pie was great but a cake might have been better.

"Why's that Tim?" Linda asked him

"Because then it would be a real birthday party for Jesus. He does so much for us that we should have a party for Him."

"Don't worry Tim" his beaming father responded "We are still celebrating Him today and I'm sure He'll appreciate it in any form."

"You're right Daddy. I think I like pie better than cake anyway."

More laughter followed this and Scrooge chuckled as well "That is a very smart child Spirit. He'll make a fine man one day."

"Assuming he does become a man."

"What? I know he's a bit weak but it's not like he's dying or anything. Is he?"

The Spirit sighed deeply and looked genuinely grieved "The future holds many unforeseen surprises Edward. The future can also begin at any time."

As the Spirit finished speaking, Bob's cell phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. The Spirit indicated that Scrooge should listen and he found he was able to catch every word Bob said. "Hello…Lucille! I didn't expect to hear from you today. Listen now's not a good…we've discussed this, Tim belongs with me. No listen he…Lucille please don't do this. Why do you suddenly care? Lucille I…very well, I'll be there. I said I'll be there. Goodbye."

Bob returned to the table looking downright miserable. Martha asked him what was wrong and he said nothing. The shrewd woman asked her own children to go play with Tim and said that they'd be along in a minute. Scrooge followed the pair into the kitchen and listened as they discussed the call.

"That was her wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was Lucille."

"Why can't she just leave you and Tim alone? She can't care about him like you do. Didn't she leave you when he was just a baby?"

"Yes she did. I think all of this gives her a power trip not to mention her new significant other wants kids. I don't know what to think about that one."

"Not to mention that she and her lawyer will probably find a way to bleed child support out of you, Bob."

"Yeah you're right. I mean she barely pays any but of course I can be expected to make up for that" he said with dark sarcasm

"It's not as if you don't already have a money grubbing leech in your life in the form of your wonderful boss."

"Mr. Scrooge did give me a job when I couldn't find one…"

"Some job! You practically run that whole office yourself and he pays you peanuts."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"My point still stands though, doesn't it?"

Bob rubbed his face with his hands and said "Martha, I'm scared. I don't want to lose my little boy."

"We'll do everything we can to help you. Come here, you wonderful, somewhat stubborn man." She pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned "Let's go find the children. If anyone in the world needs a little Christmas right now, it's you Bob."

They left the kitchen and Scrooge was alone with the Spirit. "I had no idea things were that bad for Bob."

"It was never your business, was it?"

"What's going to happen to them?"

"I'm here to talk about the present, not the future. Come" he offered his arm again "we still have much to do."

Scrooge once again touched the green robe but his ears were straining for Tim Cratchit's laughter until the very end. The scene transformed into a small, cozy house with a family sitting together watching a Christmas special on TV. There was a father and a daughter but Scrooge felt his breath catch as he found himself recognizing the mother. It was Belle, the woman he himself had let get away those years ago. She was still very beautiful, at least to Scrooge's eyes, and he found himself filled once again with regret.

"Mommy watch this part, it's really funny."

"Yes dear I know it is. That silly Grinch is always up to something isn't he?"

"Shush or we'll miss it."

"Yes dear" she said with a smirk and then the family again fell silent before bursting into laughter.

"As Fran so recently reminded me, we can't change the past" Scrooge quietly remarked "I wish I could but I can't. Can you, Spirit?"

"No"

"Well then that's that." He looked again at the family of three and smiled "I'm happy for her. She found what she was looking for and that's good."

"Then I am glad we came. Let's move on."

The next transition confused Scrooge greatly. They seemed to be smack in the middle of the farmland that surrounded the city Scrooge lived in. They were standing near a river that flowed through the fields and it looked to be in a very sorry state indeed. The water was very murky, and it didn't seem to be due to mud, and the stench was awful.

"What is this?"

"This is one of the complaints of the people filing suit against that factory you plan to defend. This river runs right through these farms, livestock sometimes drinks from it, and yet it's so polluted you could possibly poison someone with this water. Tell me Edward, does it seem like an unfair sanitation complaint now?"

"Again with the use of my own words, eh Spirit? Well, this mess could come from many…it depends on your angle…well…"

"A bit harder to defend now isn't it? Oh I'm sure you could do it well but should you do it well? I notice how sometimes your research on a case can be a bit lacking if it seems that facts and morals could get in the way of your money."

"I get the point. First the house of misery, next the heartbreak hotel, and now you show me this. Can't we go somewhere happy?"

"Of course we can Edward. I know just the place."

Scrooge was startled to hear the voice of his nephew, Fred. They were in his on campus apartment with happy decorations and music filling the air with a joyous atmosphere. A surprising number of people, considering it was the Christmas break, were milling everywhere. The guests started at the typical college age but there were some older people there as well.

"He certainly is popular, isn't he?"

"Fred invited his friends who in turn invited their friends and families, with his permission of course. It's a wonderful little affair; a nice contrast to the parties you attended in college." Scrooge gave the Spirit a sharp glare and He added gently "I wasn't specifically referring to that one."

Scrooge gave a little nod and turned back to the party. His nephew was filling the glass of a lovely young woman with red hair. As she accepted the soda, he quickly stole a little kiss and she reacted in mock rage.

"Fred Scrooge, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm sorry Clara but it's hard to keep my hand out of the chest when the treasure is so beautiful."

"You are so full of it" she said with a smile before kissing him back.

Fred smiled and turned back towards the crowd. "Ok guys, what are we going to do now?"

"How about a game?" someone cried out

"Yes, definitely, but what should we play?"

"How about Twenty Questions and you should be it first Fred. You are the host after all."

"Okay, okay. I've got it."

"Is it an animal?" Clara asked

"Yes"

"Is it a cat?"

"No"

"Is it a dog?"

"Nope"

"Is it a human" another person called out

Fred thought for a moment with a mischievous smirk before saying "Yes"

"Is it a man?"

"Yes"

"Is it a famous person?"

"Not really"

"You should only say yes or no! We'll allow it though" Clara said

"Is it someone likable?"

Fred said "No" with a slight grimace

"Is it a teacher here?"

"No"

Suddenly Clara exclaimed "Oh, oh I think I know. It's your Uncle Scrooge!"

"Yes it is! Clara is our first winner"

"No wonder you had to stop and think about whether or not it was human."

"Ah that's not nice."

"Neither is he nor are you really. How many people here would have guessed that?"

"More than you'd think" replied another partygoer "His court victories do make interesting conversation."

"Not pleasant conversation though" said his friend "I hate some of his work. It's a little hard not to hate him."

"Now none of that talk on Christmas" Fred chimed in "Let's do something else, something that doesn't involve bashing my uncle. I made a joke at his expense and I already regret it. I have no grudge against the man."

"You have every right to" Clara said

"Yes but that only makes me miserable and I don't want to be miserable. As for him, he only punishes himself with his actions. He refuses my invitation to come to my party and what does he lose? He loses some food, some fellowship, and some fun. He is left alone doing whatever it is he does at Christmas. I'm determined to love him and always be there for him because he's family. Come on, let's think of another game."

Scrooge was certainly feeling miserable. It's wasn't just the unkind words of Fred's friends that hurt him but Fred's words of kindness somehow had a deeper sting. He may have his father's features but Fred had Fran's heart. Scrooge found himself wishing that he were visible, that he could thank Fred for standing up for him.

"Come Edward, I have more for you to see."

"Can't we stay a little longer?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh but they're playing charades."

"Oh very well but we'll stay just for a few rounds."

Thanks! Oh this is going to be fun."

Scrooge was very good at it and he guessed everything right. Fred did a perfect impression of a circus clown and even did a few simple gymnastics. Poor Clara had a horrible time trying to get people to guess she was Mickey Mouse but they finally figured it out, long after Scrooge already had. They watched monkeys and airplanes and all sorts of things being acted out and Scrooge enjoyed every second of it. However, the Spirit soon put his foot down and they were again traveling.

They visited the home of a man who had been sued for apparently scalding a customer at a restaurant after he served the coffee "too hot." Scrooge had defended the coffee drinker and had gained a spectacular victory although he didn't feel very victorious now. The poor server lived in a small apartment with rent demands and bills stacked on the counter. As the Spirit pointed out, having to pay that greedy guest the settlement had set him back horribly.

"That's not my fault. I was simply doing my job" However he looked sad and there was no conviction in his voice.

"I know it's a very complicated world and things are not always just but shouldn't everyone do their best to make things a touch fairer? You knew the suit was a silly one but you didn't care as long as you got paid."

"Am I supposed to only take the cases that seem morally right?"

"You're supposed to care about people and try to see things from their point of view where possible. That's all."

There were a few similar such cases where Scrooge had used his talents to ruin lives in order to fatten his pockets. Mercifully the Spirit only showed him a small few of these but it was enough to give the man serious inner turmoil. After this journey, night was beginning to fall and they arrived in a soup kitchen where many people had come in off the streets hoping to get some Christmas cheer.

"Let me guess, some of these men and women are very nice, honest, hardworking people who simply are victims of an unfair world?"

"Now who is reading minds" the Spirit replied with a smile

"Even if that's true, what am I supposed to do about it? I can't save the world."

"You can help a few and that will carry enormous weight. Were there not some men outside your office you could have given a nice contribution to? It would have helped to make these lives a little better if just for one day."

"Yes but…but…" Scrooge let his words trail as he spied a family walking into the kitchen. They were covered in rags and were very dirty. Scrooge was especially interested in watching the children who stuck very close to their single mother in fear of the world that had put them in this situation. Scrooge felt his heart aching as the boy and girl accepted their soup and bread and found a place to sit.

"What happened to that family Spirit?"

"Their father fell very ill. She was already having a hard time making ends meet and the doctor's bills, and soon the funeral bills, piled up. They lost the house and had nowhere to go. She tried to find work but was unable to find either a kind employer or someone to watch the children while she worked. Thus the situation grew worse and now here they are."

"I didn't know."

"Once again you say that. You didn't know or it wasn't your business. Oh mankind, you are consumed by greed and let yourselves wallow in ignorance. Let someone else find out what's going on. Let someone else care. Well, Edward Scrooge, if everyone leaves the caring up to everyone else then there will be no one caring at all. That is the curse of mankind that man has cast upon himself. The curses of greed and willful ignorance that shall lead to mankind's doom unless they sit up and do something about it."

"I get is Spirit, I get it. Please don't be so angry."

"What else can I be when mankind acts like this on a daily basis? Yes I am very angry and I would hope that you would be as well."

"Spirit, you've taught and said so much. I need to think."

Scrooge half ran past the homeless and unfortunate as if he could no longer stand to look at them. He passed through the open door and found he was standing in his own dark hallway at the foot of the stairs. He turned around and observed that his living room was once again dark and gloomy without a trace of Christmas cheer anywhere.

"Spirit? Spirit, are you there?!"

Scrooge received no answer and he knew that his second visit must have come to an end.


	4. The Last of the Spirits

_Stave Four_

The Last of the Spirits

Scrooge walked into the kitchen and filled a glass of water. He drank deeply and felt somewhat refreshed. He paused over the sink to reflect a moment before rinsing out and putting away his glass. He walked upstairs and stopped to think. Should he really bother to get ready for bed when another spirit was due soon enough? Instead of undressing, he sat down on the bed and set his phone alarm for 3 AM. He was going to be ready to face this one.

As he sat waiting for the hour to strike, his eyes fell upon his bookshelf. Up on the highest shelf, very dusty and unused, sat a Bible that Fred had given him years ago. He hesitated and then retrieved the book. He started flipping through it at random. He had never thought much of the book and its stories. Now he found himself drawn to it.

His page turning landed him in the book of John. He flipped another page and read John 14:6 "Jesus said to him, "I am the way, and the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me."

Scrooge stopped reading and pondered those words as well as recalling many like them. "Well surely that's just a bit narrow-minded. I'm all for self-improvement but I don't want to go that far."

He shut the Bible and placed it back on its shelf. He sat back down on the side of the bed, put his chin on his hands, and continued to think and wait. In a very short time, his phone alarm sounded and his clock read three. Scrooge shut off the alarm and looked around the room in expectation. He hadn't been sure what this spirit would look like and thus was prepared for anything. However, he had not been prepared for nothing to appear and felt sweat breaking out on his brow.

"Hello? Are you there?" He had a prickling sensation on the back of his neck but could find no eyes to be watching him. "Is anyone there? I imagine it's time for the Spirit of Christmas Future, right?"

Still there was no answer and Scrooge began to shake. He stood up and began to timidly search the room. He looked under the bed and found nothing. He looked behind the furniture and found nothing. He flung open his closet and found still nothing. However, the corner of his eye spotted something odd about his reflection in the mirror hanging inside the closet door. He turned to look his reflection full in the face and screamed.

It was indeed himself but dressed completely in black with white hair and wrinkled skin. It wasn't just that which made Scrooge so frightened; he couldn't quite explain how, possibly the look in those awful eyes, but it was exactly as if he was gazing upon his own corpse.

"Was I right? Are you the Spirit of Christmas Future?"

The ghost said nothing but gave a small, expressionless nod.

"You're going to show me…well…the future?"

The only answer he received was the same nod.

"I confess myself afraid of what you're going to show me. However, I know you have my best interests at heart. Aren't you going to say anything to me?" The Spirit gave absolutely no response and Scrooge took a trembling step back from the mirror. "Ok, you're obviously the strong and silent type. I've come across many people like that. Spirit, I wish to change, I honestly do. If you can help me, then do so please."

The reflection in the mirror blurred and mixed before growing clear again. It was no longer a reflection of Scrooge's lamp lit bedroom. He looking into a familiar hallway outside of a courtroom he had often conducted his work in. It didn't take long for the doors to open and the people to start filing out of it. He watched in anticipation but his future self never emerged from those doors. Finally a pair of lawyers emerged and began to chat.

"Too bad about that one but I guess I can't win them all. Good job" The man smiled as he offered his hand to the other lawyer.

She accepted the handshake and said "You did well, don't be too sad Counselor."

"Thank you Counselor. I have to wonder how our old friend would have handled it."

"Oh so that's how you get back at me for winning. You're going to compare me to him?"

"Ah be careful. I know he doesn't deserve kindness but you know what they say about speaking ill and all that."

"Very true" she replied "Well I'm afraid I have to say good bye now. My day's far from over."

"The same is true of mine. See you later Counselor."

They parted and the mirror grew dark as the reflected bed room returned along with the Spirit.

"Okay that was strange. I know both of those people, they're good at their job and a little too soft in the heart for my tastes." He paused and added "My old tastes I mean. Regardless of all that, who are they talking about? It can't be me, I'm reforming myself. Also they seemed to be talking about a dead man. I'm not that old."

The Spirit's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as the image transformed again. Scrooge saw the exterior of his own office coming into view. He drew close to the mirror in anger and confusion as he watched the contents being carted out by moving men. He tried to shout at them to stop but the work continued. The image slid to one side where he saw Joe Flint standing with a smirk as he talked to the head mover.

"So this is the end of it" the business rival smirked "Everything shipped off to be auctioned. I imagine it will be the same thing at the house."

"There are really no relatives, partners, or…anyone to take care of this stuff?"

"Oh he left a nephew behind but the idiot didn't do a very good job on his will and this was the result…after I did a bit of work. Just between you and me, I'm a friend of Mrs. Dilber over at the auction house and both of use will benefit from this."

The foreman looked disturbed but simply said "I don't know anything about all of that. Wait a minute, someone like him left a will like that?"

"I'm surprised he had a will at all. The silly screwball was secretly very afraid of death but it found him in the end. He had liver troubles and no surprise with how he took care of himself. Who knows, he might have lived a lot longer with a bit of self-love and hard work. Still it's all good business for me."

"Right" the foreman said slowly "I still can't understand it though. Fear of death or not, surely someone as smart as him would have a better will."

"Well" Joe leaned in and lowered his voice "I did mention that I did a bit of work, didn't I? I'm rather good at wills."

"I think I'll just get back to work now, if it's all the same to you sir. I think the less I hear of this, the better."

"Fair enough, sir. Everyone gets what he earns and I'll let you go earn your living while I earn mine."

"I'll destroy you, Flint!" Scrooge shouted at the reflection "I'll get you for this!" The corpse like Spirit faded back into view and Scrooge came to a realization. "So that's how it going to end. No wonder Fran expressed an interest in my drinking. Fred's like that as well."

He backed away from the mirror and sat down on the edge of his bed. He touched his face with one hand and took a deep breath. "I wonder what year that vision came from. Flint didn't look that much older, that's a sobering thought." He realized the accidental pun before sighing. "Is that all my life is? Is that all it will result in; auctions and theft? Let that go on long enough and it might be like I never lived at all."

He fell into a thoughtful silence, trying to make sense of it all. All he ever cared about was material possessions and money. This was how such things ended up and apparently his end was even worse. However, wasn't he trying to change? Wasn't even now resolving to live a better life?

He glanced at the mirror and saw his deathly doppelganger sitting on the reflected bed and staring back at him. "Still here, are you? Tell me this please, these things you're showing me are the future of the man I am now, correct? The man who will go on with the lessons of the first two visitors?"

The Spirit gave another tiny nod and Scrooge stood back up. His reflection matched his movements but remained expressionless. "Then why is my future looking so bleak? Just two glimpses and I already get a bad picture. I thought the whole point was for me to change."

The Spirit finally made a major movement as it pointed at the Bible up high on its shelf. Scrooge glanced at it and remembered the verse from earlier. He shivered involuntarily and turned back to the mirror looking for a distraction. "Here's a sign that I'm already lightening up as a person. I'm curious to know what's going to happen with Bob and Tim. Am I allowed to ask that?"

The mirror shifted to reflect Bob. He looked much older than Scrooge had known him but it was hard to tell if that was the years or just life that had aged him. He was sitting in a bar nursing a glass of something brown and his eyes looked glazed. Scrooge's heart was beating very fast and he actually put his hands on wood of the closet door so he could lean in and pay full attention.

"Can I have another, Henry?"

"Don't you think you've had enough Mr. Cratchit?"

"Henry, I'll let you know when I've had enough. Don't you think I deserve to get good and drunk after the life I've had? I think I especially deserve it tonight after what I heard about Tim."

"Tim? Isn't he still living with his mom?"

"That…woman…doesn't deserve to be called a mom. She and her husband won their little custody battle and became parents of the year alright. That's sarcasm, by the way Henry. Soon enough Tim didn't even call anymore and he didn't sound too good when I did manage to get him on the phone. Depression can be a killer, let me tell you."

"Killer? Bob what happened?"

"I got the call that a certain Cratchit teen decided that fitting in would be just the medicine he needed, he decided that a little joyride would make him…*hic*…one of the boys. Timmy was…*belch*…just a touch too young for drivers ed and now he's lying in a stinking coma fighting for his life. And those quacks at the hospital just say 'it doesn't look good'. Oh, God in Heaven" Bob dropped his glass and started to sob "help my boy. Please help my boy."

"Enough Spirit enough! I can't stand it." Scrooge had tears pouring down his own face although his reflection was just as dry eyed as before "This can't be allowed. That horrible future can't be allowed. What can I do to help, Spirit? What can I do?" The Spirit simply looked at him and Scrooge swore and turned from the mirror. He rushed to the bathroom and slashed cold water all over his face. He dried it and caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Oh, how nice, you followed me." He took a very deep, calming breath and asked "There is really nothing I can do for myself is there? Old habits die very hard and all the good intentions in the world won't help, will they? I can't do any good on my own, can I?"

The reflection above the sink displayed a gravestone marked "Edward Scrooge." Scrooge looked at the date of death and knew that the Spirit was answering in the negative. It wasn't so much that he was going to die sooner than he expected; that headstone symbolized so much more than that. Scrooge looked directly at the stone and the dead eyes of the Spirit just barely visible behind it. "I asked a question and you answered. Thank you."

Scrooge turned off the bathroom light and walked slowly back to his bedroom. He shut the closet door and tried not to look at any reflective surfaces. He stared up at the Bible for a moment before taking it back down. He adjusted his lamp, settled into bed still fully dressed, and began to read. "God, I need help. I don't really understand but I'm ready. Please save me from myself."


	5. The End of It

_Stave Five_

The End of It

Scrooge awoke in the middle of a particularly rough snore to find sunlight streaming through the window. He felt stiff and disorientated. He sat all the way up in bed and the open Bible flopped out of his hands. He felt full of life and energy as his eyes fell upon the Good Book. The events of the night before flooded his brain and he felt very light inside. It was a new feeling and he wasn't able to recognize it as happiness before a moment's thought.

"Oh wow, what a night that was! I've never partaken of spirits like that before" He laughed out loud at his own joke. It was a genuine laugh, one very different from his courtroom chuckles and guffaws. It felt strange in this throat but it was a good kind of strange. "I'm not sure I'd like to again either but it was an interesting ride. Oh Lord, was it a dream or did it really happen? Wait" he bolted all the way upright and went on "Was that me praying just now? You know what Lord" he added with a smile "even if it was a dream I thank you for it. I have no idea what's really going on but I like it."

He jumped to his feet and laughed again as he saw the state of his clothes "Oh dear, I must look a fright." He opened the closet and smiled at his reflection "Yes indeed a real fright but not as bad as last night. Oh Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, you really are losing it; so much talking to yourself. Well if this happy feeling is madness then I don't ever want to be sane again."

He ran to get his phone and checked the time and date. "December 25…that's Christmas! Is it really? Last night seemed so long." He rushed to the window and threw it open. The air was cold and clear with a bell tower carol floating on it. He stuck his head all the way through it and noticed a boy on the sidewalk. It was the boy from the corner and he looked exactly as he had when the Spirit of Christmas had discussed him. "Hello there, my fine boy."

The child looked horrified as he looked up at the strange man in the window. He hesitated before giving a timid "Hello?"

"Yes you hi. Can you just confirm for me what day this is?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"What day is it? Is it really Christmas?"

"Um, of course it is" he gave a frightened step backward but Scrooge called to him again.

"Oh no please don't be afraid. I know your parents have probably told you not to talk to strangers and they are totally right. I just needed to confirm that bit of information and I thank you." Scrooge smiled in astonishment that he honestly was grateful for the boy's information. He realized why he was so happy; he was already a different man on the inside. He was a man grateful for the days ahead of him and that he could do so much with them. He was almost knocked silly by all the notions and ideas flooding his brain but he settled on one in particular. "My boy, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Favor sir?"

"Yes. Do you know if the neighborhood store a few streets over is open or not?"

"I don't think that place ever closes."

"And am I right in remembering that they make grocery deliveries?"

"Yes sir."

"Great! Just give me a moment" the boy faltered on the pavement trying to decide if he should run or not. He lost his chance as Scrooge reappeared at the window with something in his hand. "I just need you to do a little job for me. I want you to go there right now and pick out the biggest, most delicious looking turkey you can find and have it sent to this address."

Scrooge tossed two small paper airplanes towards the boy. He caught them and his eyes became as big as plates. On was a simple piece of paper with Bob Cratchit's address on it and the other was a fifty dollar bill. "Uh…uh…aren't you that Mr. Scrooge my parents sometimes mention?"

"Your parents mention me? Oh that can't be good but don't worry, I'm working on it."

"And you really trust me with this much money?"

"Yes. Actually, yes I do. I believe I could trust you with much more than that. Oh but this isn't fair, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"It's Joshua."

"Really? How marvelous! Now run along my boy and don't forget that I want the very best turkey you can find. Do you think that will be enough money, Joshua?"

"It should be Mr. Scrooge. I'll be back soon."

"Oh wait, I almost forgot. Have the turkey sent anonymously. In other words, I don't want Bob and the others to know it's from me."

"Okay Mr. Scrooge. I'll be right back."

Scrooge waved the boy off and strolled back to the mirror. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Edward Scrooge? Whoever you are, I think I like you a lot better. Who knew the changes would be so immediate? Speaking of changing, I'll need something a lot more festive than this to wear. I wonder if I have anything like that."

Scrooge began to dig through the closet and found he had to go deep for anything even remotely "Christmasy". He was soon interrupted by a ring of the doorbell and went to greet Joshua on the front porch. "Is it done?"

"Yes sir. They said they'd deliver the best one they had right away. Here's your change and the receipt."

"Thank you very much. Here's a little something for your trouble." He picked some money out of the change and handed it to the happy and startled boy

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, my boy. Now I think you should get home so you can celebrate this wonderful day with your family." Joshua looked sad and Scrooge asked what was wrong. Joshua said nothing and Scrooge recalled the Spirit's words. "Forgive me for being so forward are you alright?"

The boy shrugged

"Why are you on your own on Christmas morning?"

"I was…going to meet some friends."

"Josh, can I call you Josh? Good. Anyway, Josh I'm going to level with you. I saw you hanging out with your friends last night and I know those aren't very nice boys. Actually, they're a really bad crowd."

"Yeah…I know."

"Look, why don't you run on home. I bet your parents are looking for you. And if anyone wants to give any trouble just tell them to call me and I'll explain where you were. I'd like them to do that sometime anyway because I wanted to discuss something with them."

"What's that?"

"I'm not very good at shoveling snow and I'd really like some help with the lawn when spring comes. Do you think you could handle all of that?"

"Are you offering me a job?"

"Why, yes, yes I am."

Josh's face broke into a wide grin and he said "I'll tell them."

"Ah but on second thought they should probably contact me tomorrow. I have plans for today."

"I hope they go well Mr. Scrooge. I should get going now."

"Oh yes run along, we'll see each other again soon enough. Merry Christmas Josh."

"Merry Christmas to you too sir."

Scrooge reentered the house with a quiet but genuine laugh. "Such a wonderful boy and such a wonderful surprise Bob and company will get. I wish I could see their faces when that turkey arrives. Oh, speaking of surprises, I'd better get going if I'm going to keep my next one."

He showered and shaved with a song in his heart and often on his off-key lips as well. He couldn't help it; this feeling of newness and joy was overwhelming. Besides, isn't Christmas a day for music or at least a joyful noise? He dressed, grabbed his coat and scarf, and headed downstairs. The singing faltered as he passed the liquor cabinet on his way to the garage. He froze and suddenly felt a very old and familiar feeling inside.

"Oh dear, this is going to be harder than I thought. Lord, give me strength." For added support he glanced backwards into the dining room and gazed at Marley's chair "For your sake as well as my own Jacob. Thank you my friend, thank you." With that, he forced himself to walk onwards into the garage and into his car.

He took his time on the drive and stopped for a nice, somewhat late breakfast at a roadside diner. He chatted with his servers but had no one to talk to while he dined so he read the Bible he had brought with him. He was working on the Gospels because they seemed the most appropriate all things consdiered. Another reason was that they were the part he understood the most and he still had many questions about them. "Well, I guess Fred and I will have a lot to talk about" He said to himself as he stopped reading to take a drink of coffee "He is a very clever man after all."

Soon he was back on the road and attempting to sing along with the carols on the radio. In good time, he was turning onto a familiar college campus. Only now did his nerves wake up. It had been a long while since he'd last seen his nephew face to face and what contact they did have wasn't very pleasant. Still, he couldn't turn around now after driving all that way and so he continued. It took him some time to locate Fred's apartment but managed to find the right building in the end. He parked, took a very deep breath, and exited the car. He found himself walking slowly at first and he had to force himself to pick up the pace. He prayed for calm nerves and approached the door. He could hear the happy sounds within and wondered if they'd hear him knock. He then noticed a sign inviting guests to come on in and so he did.

As he entered, he heard Clara's voice crying out "Oh, oh I think I know. It's your Uncle Scrooge!" She faltered on the last syllable as she found herself looking right at the man in question. "Uh, Fred, I think he's here."

The nephew spun around and stared slack jawed as his uncle. The room at large grew very quiet and Scrooge decided to break the ice. "Well, is she right?"

"Uh…yes, yes she is."

"I imagine the clues weren't very nice ones but I deserve that. Hello Fred."

"Hello Uncle Scrooge! I am so happy to see you." Fred displayed his happiness by tackling his uncle in a warm hug that almost lifted the shocked man from the floor.

"Whoa, you've got some muscles hidden in those skinny arms."

The nephew laughed heartily and asked "What made you change your mind and why didn't you call and tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you and I suppose I was nervous about how you would react to a call from me."

"Oh silly uncle, you're always welcome. Oh dear, I seem to be ignoring my guests. Everyone, this is my uncle, Edward Scrooge."

Their response was slower and less warm than Fred's but after a few minutes people were shaking his hand and chatting with him. They wanted to know about the drive up, if he was going to stay long, and if he was feeling well. Scrooge chuckled at that last question and simply responded "I feel just fine. I'm quite literally better than ever."

"Uncle Scrooge…"

"Please Fred, let's not continue with that. It sounds kind of harsh and after all, we're both Scrooge's."

"Okay…Uncle Eddie." Scrooge laughed along with the guests at the new name and Fred went on "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Clara."

"I'm pleased to meet you sir."

"I don't know that anyone who knows about me is honestly pleased to meet me. However, I am genuinely pleased to meet you my dear." He gallantly and gently kissed her hand and she blushed slightly "I'm sure Fred is very lucky to have earned your affections."

"Hey, hey" Fred jokingly cut in "That could be perceived as harassment."

"I'll harass you in a minute Fred. He's simply being a gentleman."

"And it's making me wonder if I'm not still asleep and dreaming this." Fred paused and added "That was awful…"

"But true" Scrooge interrupted "I am acting a bit differently today. It's a bit frightening but very nice. Well, we shouldn't keep standing around like this. Isn't this supposed to be a party?"

More laughter met this statement and the festivities resumed. There were more games in which Scrooge proved himself to be very adept. Songs were sung, food was consumed, and a white elephant gift exchange occurred. Scrooge had not thought to bring a gift but Fred turned out to have a few spares which he quickly wrapped up. In the end, Scrooge wound up with a truly hideous Christmas sweater which he soon found himself wearing.

"It fits perfectly. God does have a sense of humor after all."

The time passed unfortunately quickly and soon people were taking their leave with Clara being the last. Scrooge tried to help Fred clean up but his nephew wouldn't hear of it. "After all, you need to get back on the road."

"Indeed I do. I have much to do tomorrow but I'm sad that I have to leave. I don't regret a moment of this; we'll have to arrange a proper visit as soon as we can."

"I'd love that Uncle Eddie. I hope you don't mind my asking but what on earth has happened to you?"

"It's a long story and I might be brave enough to tell you one day. All I'll say for now is…" he paused and glanced around to ensure that they were truly alone "You know that, um, faith you're always on about? Well I'm in."

Fred looked slightly wobbly in the knees as he replied "You're in?"

"Yes. At least I think I am. I prayed and everything."

"Oh Uncle Eddie!" Scrooge found himself trapped in an even tighter hug than before "That's excellent! Oh hallelujah, I've prayed for this for so long."

"Well those prayers certainly went to work last night."

"I'm so glad they did! Oh, please call me soon so we can discuss it fully."

"I will, Fred, I promise. I want to talk about it just as much as you do. Sadly, I really must run now but you'll hear from me soon."

"Have a great drive home. I'll pray for your safety."

"Thanks a lot and Merry Christmas!"

Fred actually did wobble on his feet as his grinning uncle said that. Scrooge took the opportunity to escape and continued to grin all the way back to his car.

The next morning found Scrooge walking to his office in high spirits. He stopped for a second as he saw the spot where the charity table had been set up. Making a mental note to contact the church later to see if it was too late to contribute, he unlocked the door and chuckled when he realized that Bob was late.

"We'll just have to see about this, won't we Mr. Cratchit."

Scrooge made himself a strong cup of coffee and had to once again stop himself at the liquor cabinet. "No, cold turkey it is. I must take care of my liver after all." He set his mug down and started tossing bottles into a trash bag. He walked the bundle to the back alley dumpster and was just reaching his desk again as he heard Bob approaching. He stifled a playful smile and arranged his face into a scowl.

"Mr. Cratchit, do you own a watch or some other form of a timepiece?"

"Yes, Mr. Scrooge. I am so sorry I'm late. The household and I ended up having quite a party yesterday and I slept through my alarm this morning. It will never happen again."

"It just may not, Mr. Cratchit."

"Oh no please sir. I really need this job."

"If that's the case, let's figure out what's to be done with you. Upon reflection I think a raise in salary is in order."

He had said this in the same dark tone as the sentences before and it took Bob a moment to register what had been said. "Excuse me sir, did I hear you correctly?"

"Did you hear me offer to give you a raise?"

"Yes sir, I think I did"

"Oh good, then you did hear me correctly." His face broke in a smile and he laughed at Bob's shocked expression "Forgive me, Bob, I couldn't resist having a little joke."

"Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm perfect Bob or at least much closer to it than I used to be." Scrooge stood up and walked around the desk. Bob backed away but Scrooge begged him to stop and listen "I've been doing some deep thinking with a bit of help from some friends of mine. I realized that I have never treated you very well for the fine work you do for me. In fact, I should sue myself for it." He laughed and went on "I will indeed figure out a much fairer salary for you Bob and I'm here if you ever have anything you need to talk about."

"Talk about, sir?"

"Is there a law against an employer also being a friend? If there is, I missed it in all my years of study and I was very thorough. We'll get everything squared away in due time but for now, we have lots of work to do. I need to seriously reconsider my angle on several of our cases and I'd appreciate your opinions. First though, would you be so kind as to turn up the heat in here? This is an office, not a meat locker."

Bob let himself display a confused but happy smile as he did as he was told. In the days to come, he found the office of Scrooge and Marley to be a much happier place than it had been previously. Scrooge did indeed become his friend and he did all he could to help his situation at home. The custody battle ended up going very differently in this version of reality and Scrooge also became close to young Tim and he mentored him as the years passed. The former miser also forged a new relationship with his nephew and took his advice about his spiritual and physical states very seriously (although he did have some moments of backsliding involving the alcohol but his support group was a great help in that regard). Joe Flint and the other fellow lawyers were flabbergasted at the change wrought in Edward Scrooge but he couldn't do much about what they thought. Some people simply don't understand genuine redemption.

Scrooge continued to grow in his faith and did a lot of good work in the world using his God given talents in the courtroom. He tried to do good work in all areas of life and was surprised to find that his blessings only increased as he became ever more kind and charitable. May that be a lesson to all who read this and, as young Tim observed, "God


End file.
